My Adorable Accident
by DrowningInTheNight
Summary: Fluff! MPreg! Plot: Sasuke talks to newborn son. Rate and review. Oneshot. Story better then my sucky summary.


: Okay. So this is pure fluff. Mpreg and all.

Plot: Sasuke has a conversation with his infant son.

For your benefit.

Papa - Naruto

Daddy - Sasuke.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters although Hideo The infant is mine. Although I'm willing to share him if you ask.

* * *

**My adorable accident.**

The moon shone softly through the large hospital window, it's light gilding the darkness in silver. A small boned blonde boy slept in the hospital bed, a large hospital gown swallowing his petite frame, it's off white color causing the dark circles under his eyes to stand out in harsh relief. Suddenly a sound would break the silence of the room. The fussy cry of an infant.

The man on the bed would stir, but suddenly the dark haired boy that had been sleeping in the chair in the corner would speak up, " Go back to sleep Naruto…I've got him…" Naruto soothed by the sound of his husband's voice would slide silently back into sleep. Sasuke would stand and move quickly across the room to the small clear basinet there. Awkwardly he would reach within and pick up the small infant. The small baby would blink large blue eyes up at him and wave his small fists about in the air, his mostly bald head covered in a fine dusting of black hair. His face was wrinkled and scrunched, his body clothed in a dark blue sleeper with the Uchiha symbol on the breast. To Sasuke Uchiha the man holding him. He was the most gorgeous thing on the planet, scrunched up face and all. " Hush, Hush Hideo…Daddy has you…" Cradling the infant in his arms Sasuke would reach toward the small bottle containing formula and gently work the nipple into the baby's mouth. A small smirk would curve his lips upward as the baby's eyes would begin to slide closed once more. Slowly he would begin to sway back and forth as he slowly strolled the room. _Oh how the mighty have fallen little one…_

Sasuke would slowly make his way over to the wooden rocking chair near the window and settle himself and the baby there. Slowly without realizing it he would begin to speak to the infant in his arms, " Ne, Hideo, Daddy couldn't believe it when he found out about you. A man pregnant? What would my father, your Grandpa Uchiha, have thought? But the tests came back positive again and again. Your Papa was carrying you. The Hokage came up with some long explanation about the effects of the Kyuubi on your Papa's body but just between us. I think it was all your Daddy…" With a glance at the sleeping blonde Sasuke would smile, " No, it was your Papa he just wanted you _so_ bad. When the doctor told him you had taken up residence in his tummy. I swear the baka's whole body glowed for the next nine months." Sasuke would slowly lift one hand to lightly run his pointer finger over the infant's temple and down to his pudgy cheek.

" When it came time for you to come out your Daddy was so scared, but your Papa was a trooper. I could barely get my shoes on and he was already on his way with the baby bag. I had to run to catch up." Sasuke would slowly rock the cradle back and forth lazily, taking the bottle from the now content infant, not noticing the smile curving Naruto's lips upward as he listened to his husband speak to their son.

" The Hokage said that you were a bit early but you'd be just fine. I, of course, was clearly panicking but once again your Papa just smiled an rubbed his tummy. God he was so brave. " No pain killers!" He kept screaming, not wanting you to get hurt. When you came out you came out screaming, you were not happy. Not at all, you were kicking and screaming…but I fell for you and your Papa right then, all over again."

Noticing that the infant was sleeping Sasuke would walk back over to the basinet after carefully getting up and put him back gently. Standing over the basinet Sasuke would blink tired eyes and rub his finger over one of the miniature hands. " Oh Hideo, what an adorable accident you turned out to be…"

The not-so-deeply asleep Naruto silently turned his face into the pillow the wipe away the tears on his cheeks. _Oh, Sasuke… What an adorable accident __**you**__ turned out to be. Note to self… I've got to send a thank you note to who ever knocked me off balance that day. _

_

* * *

_

:

Um Yeah. I had to! I was reading another fan fiction in which Naruto becomes pregnant and…this image just came to me…Rate and review if you wish, suggestions for improvement are welcome, flames are also, but they hurt. T-T _:_


End file.
